


First Christmas

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Anxiety’s first Christmas is a warm memory that curls comfortably in his heart, though he’d never admit it.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Birthday Bash Prompt: Virgil's first Christmas with the other Sides!!!!! As fluffy as you want it! (but i do request some mention of leaving cookies for Santa [probably by Patton].)

Anxiety sat beside the oven, watching as the chocolate chip cookies inside being slowly cooked. The atmosphere in the kitchen was warm and alluring. He tucked his legs under him and leaned against one of the cabinets beside the stove. He closed his eyes, savouring the peace.

The he heard a cheerful voice singing Santa Clause Is Coming To Town and Patton was coming in with big red oven mittens on his hands and an even bigger smile on his face. “Hey, kiddo. Sleepy?”

Anxiety shifted, pulling his hoodie farther up his neck. “No,” he lied, smothering a yawn. 

Patton smiled knowingly and opened the oven. He let out a little noise of joy similar to a squeak. “Oh, they look amazing!” Patton said excitedly. He reached in the oven and pulled out two pans of chocolate chip cookies. They smelled amazing as Patton set them down on top of the oven then shut it. 

“Now all we have to do is let them cool,” Patton said. He smiled and sat down across from Anxiety so they were across from each other. “You doing okay, kiddo?”

“Yeah,” Anxiety said. “They smell great.” 

Patton broke into another beaming smile. “I’ll let you try the first one! Just for hanging out with me.”

Anxiety shrugged. “It’s no big. Not like the others would want me to hang out with them anyway.”

Patton frowned and gently bumped his knee against Anxiety’s. “No talking bad about yourself! It’s Christmas Eve. Those are the rules.”

“Right, because that’s how it works,” he said, but a small smirk was pushing at the edges of his mouth. “You gonna leave some out for Santa?” he teased.

“Of course! A plateful like I do every year-” His smile dropped. Patton had been very carefully dancing around the elephant in the room. It was the first Christmas the others had allowed Anxiety to join in the Christmas festivities (very begrudgingly on Prince’s part). Most years Prince had said that Anxiety should stay away for fear of hurting Thomas’ Christmas spirit. Of course Logic had agreed that “logically” Anxiety might only serve to bring the mood down so it would be best for him to remain in his room. Alone. 

“You ought to leave out carrots for the reindeer as well,” Anxiety said, hoping to return the smile to Patton’s face so he could stop feeling guilty. 

It worked. “Of course! Hey, do you think I should make special carrot cookies for the reindeer? Ya know, it’d be better than just plain boring carrots.”

“Sure. Whatever you’d like, Dad.”

Prince decided then to burst into the kitchen complaining about the smell of the cookies filling him with a “terrible hunger.” 

“Hey, I already said Anxiety gets the first taste,” Patton said. “There’s plenty for everyone so don’t worry.”

Prince sat down at the table while Patton stood up and began moving the cookies from the pan to a big platter. Anxiety stood up and Patton grinned at him, holding out a still-gooey cookie. “Hope you like it, kiddo!”

Anxiety moved over to the table, across from Prince and bit into the cookie. It was still warm, but not hot and it tasted delicious. Patton walked over to the table and set it in the middle. 

“Help yourself,” he said. “Where’s Logic, by the way?”

“Rearranging the presents once again,” Roman said with a sigh as he grabbed a cookie and split it in half. “He’s getting frustrated by the lack of symmetry.”

“I’ll go get him,” Patton said and walked out of the kitchen. 

Prince and Anxiety both focused on their cookies. Anxiety kept nibbling his and Prince broke his into four pieces then six then ten then-

“It’s gonna be gross,” Anxiety said. “It’s all crumbled.”

“Let me live, Hot Topic,” Prince said with a frustrated huff. He stood up, walked to the fridge and pulled out milk. He poured a fourth of a glass then walked over to the table and dumped his cookie pieces into the glass. Then he grabbed a spoon, stirred, and began to eat. 

Anxiety curled his lip. “That’s an abomination, I cannot believe you.”

“You’re an abomination,” Prince said. Anxiety flinched. Then Prince seemed to reconsider his words for once. “That was… that was a little too rude and harsh. I apologise.” 

Anxiety shrugged. “It’s chill.”

“It’s actually really delicious though,” Prince continued. “It’s like dipping a cookie in milk without having to dip.”

“No. Still disgusting.”

“Your loss.”

Anxiety grabbed another cookie. Logic and Patton both headed into the kitchen, Logic’s hair slightly disheveled. “I’m only saying, the presents are skewed right. It does not look right.”

“Sit down. Have a cookie. Relax for once,” Prince said. Logic narrowed his eyes at Prince, but sat down beside Anxiety and picked up a cookie from the platter. 

“How are the cookies?” Patton asked. 

“Marvelous!” Prince cried. Anxiety settled for giving a meek thumbs up. 

Logic frowned at Prince’s creation. “You find new ways to confound me every single day.”

“Good,” Prince said. 

Patton slipped into the last seat beside Roman and grabbed a cookie. “I’m gonna leave some out for Santa.”

“Santa is not-” Anxiety stomped on Logic’s foot. He frowned at Anxiety, but changed his sentence. “That sounds sufficient.” 

“I’ll also make a few carrot ones for his reindeer.” 

Prince shuddered. “Carrots.”

“I can’t wait for you all to open the presents I got you!” Patton said excitedly. “I think you’ll all love them.”

Anxiety blushed. “I wasn’t- You know, I wasn’t prepared to join you all, so I didn’t get any gifts.” 

“I believe gift exchanges are quite pointless anyway,” Logic said. 

“Oh please, you spent more time than I did picking out gifts,” Prince said. 

Logic glared, but didn’t retort, only took another bite of his cookie. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. You don’t have to get me anything!” Patton said. 

Anxiety nodded. Unsure of what to do, he took another cookie so he had something to fiddle with. 

“I’m off to dreamland!” Prince said. He set his glass in the sink. “Goodnight all!”

“I should go to sleep as well,” Logic said. “It’s nearing eleven.” He nodded to Patton and Anxiety in parting and walked out behind Prince. 

Patton looked at Anxiety with a small smile. “Wanna stay down while I make the carrot cookies?”

“Sure.” Anxiety hesitantly reached for another cookie. Patton looked elated. 

“I’m happy you all liked them.”

“They’re great. Santa will love them.” 

Patton looked as if considering something then reached out and ruffled Anxiety’s hair. “I’m glad you’re joining us this year.”

“Me too.”

Then Patton stood up and Anxiety moved back beside the oven. Patton began gathering ingredients for the cookies and poured a tall glass of milk and set aside a small plate of four cookies. He wrote a little note, which he pasted onto the table in front of the cookies. Anxiety felt himself doze off to the sounds of Patton humming another Christmas song and the oven’s warmth by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before any of their names were revealed. However, I HC that Virgil knew Patton’s before Patton’s own name reveal.


End file.
